


A Good Night For a Walk

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Porn, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: While walking home one night from DJing a dance at CHS, Vinyl Scratch decides to take the scenic route. She's the scenery.





	A Good Night For a Walk

You stepped out of the auditorium. Fortunately, you had managed to avoid having to do too much of the clean up. That was one of the advantages of DJing. You'd been working the whole time, nobody was going to ask you to do more. Being a senior didn't hurt either. You were happy to let the freshmen do the grunt work.

It wasn't just laziness. Not taking that extra time meant that when you stepped outside the beat of the dance was still pulsing in you, the heat of the packed bodies still glowing, protecting you from the cold winter air. The music might not have stopped for you, but it was very different when it was private, through headphones, than blasting out through a crowd, whipping people into motion.

You loved it. It was a feeling like no other—well, that wasn't quite true. There were some similar feelings, but they were never as satisfying.

You set off down the sidewalk. Your car had been making some funny noises—noises that you hadn't told it make, smh—and you hadn't felt like getting a ride home. You didn't live too far from the school, and walking could be very enjoyable.

You especially liked walking at night. This was a good part of town so you didn't have to worry about creeps—hell, you were probably the creepiest one out here—, and there were fewer distractions.

No distractions. This was a quiet neighborhood you were walking through. There was nobody around, most of the houses were dark. It wasn't even midnight yet! You smirked. It was their loss.

A breeze picked up around you. You had cooled down by now, and the air bit at you. You didn't mind, even though you weren't wearing a jacket. It just made you feel even more alive.

If Octy had been around you would have kissed her then. Done some other things to her too. That girl had a body. So did you, and that thought just added to the spring in your step. Half the girl at CHS would kill for boobs like yours, and you knew it. So what was so bad about wanting to share it? But there wasn't anybody to do it with.

Oh well. You could still enjoy yourself. You started fondling your breasts as you walked. You kneaded them gently, enjoying the feeling between softness and firmness. You honestly pitied the boys. Not having anything like these to play with must be horrible, just, so boring.

It was time for something more. You cast a glance up and down the street. No cars, no motion. Perfect. You unziped your top, exposing your chest to the air. Your nipples quickly grew rock hard. You pinched them, tugged at your piercings. You just let your tits hang for a while, enjoying how they moved freely with each step. You weren't wearing a bra, but your top had still felt so restrictive. You loved your boobs too much to keep them cooped up.

All the thinking about boobs was starting a tickling between your legs. But you ignored it for the moment. You were still letting your legs stretch out after standing in one spot during the dance, and it was hard to jill yourself while walking. You had tried. So you decided to savor the moment, let things build up a little more before the main act.

Fun fact: yours were actually only your second favorite pair. The honor of Vinyl Scratch's favorite boobs went to someone else. Even if you hadn't seen anywhere near as much of them as you would have like. Someday you would get Octavia to appreciate her body as much as she should. But for now you just thought of the picture on your phone, that, strictly speaking, you weren't supposed to have. That really got you feeling wet.

You were tempted to pull it out, but you resisted. You only had that one view of Octy's tits, until you could get more you wanted to make it last. If you looked at the picture every time you rubbed one out it would lose its magic.

You would let her see yours as much as she wanted, just saying. You wondered if anyone else was getting a look at them right now. If someone in one of these houses was still awake and was peeking at the girl—no, you were no girl, you had a _woman's_ chest—at the woman walking by, with her boobs hanging out for all the world to see.

That sent a shiver down your spine that you felt even through the cold. You were all about an audience. Whether it was one you could see, like there had been earlier in the night, or if it was like now, when you didn't know who, if anyone was watching. God, you were fucking soaked now. Time to step it up.

You stopped. You jiggled your chest, winking at the darkness. Then you hiked your skirt, and pulled down your leggings. After a little hopping around, you succeeded in removing your panties without taking anything else off. Like with your top, the thong you had been wearing didn't really do much, but the feeling of having it off was still freeing. They were damp in your hand. You brought them to your face and smelled them. The scent of your horniness made you even hornier. But you were counting out beats with your steps; it wasn't time for the drop yet.

You kept walking. You hooked a finger in your underwear and swung them in circles. Just then, you saw a light ahead. You stopped and desperately tried to get your shirt closed. Your zipper was stuck. _Fuck_ , you thought, this was just your fetish, you didn't actually want everybody to see you like this. If somebody from school saw this you'd never hear the end of it. You gave up on the zipper. The car was too close. You settled for just pulling your top closed with your hands.

And then the car came rolling by. You swore as you relaxed. It was Lyra and Bon Bon. You saw Lyra leaning out the window, waving at you. She was probably shouting something too. But she knew better than to expect that you would hear her with your music on. _Fuck it_ , you thought. You pulled your top back open and flashed her as she passed.

When she saw that she disappeared back in side. After they passed you, you heard the horn beep. You turned around, watching the car recede. Watching the green asscheeks mooning now. You laughed. That girl was crazy. You loved her. Octavia could really stand to learn some things about post-band practice shenanigans from her.

You went back to letting the girls hang free. The close call had left you feeling hot all over. It was nice to cool off, feeling the adrenaline leave your system. Soon the horniness was back.

You started looking around for a nice spot to stop and get down to business. You knew there was a little park somewhere nearby, so you headed for that.

It wasn't much. Basically just a lawn with a bench and a few trees. According to the school rumor mill, Dew Drop had lost her virginity on that bench, but that was the most interesting thing about the place. Until you showed up of course.

You ignored the bench; you were too cool for benches. Instead you sat down at the base of a tree. Facing the street, of course. What was the point of touching yourself in public, if you were hiding.

The first thing you did was zip up your top. It was a lot easier now that you weren't panicking. It wasn't that you didn't want to keep playing with your tits, they were just getting cold. It was disappointing, but you were about to make it up to yourself. Down came your leggings, and up went your skirt.

You spread your legs as wide as you could with the leggings around your ankles. It was time for your second show of the night. You ran a hand over your pussy, squeezing your labia between two fingers. On a whim, you reached around your thighs, and pulled yourself open, showing off your pink to the neighborhood. Your inner parts tingled in the cold air.

That was enough playing around for you. You were not a patient DJ. You sank the middle finger of your left hand into your pussy, slowly, one knuckle at a time. You were already wet from showing off on your walk, so it went in smoothly. When it had gone all the way in, you withdrew it just as slowly, feeling your fingertip gliding across your walls. Your hands had been chilled, so the inside of your cunt felt almost burning hot to your finger.

Your finger glistened in the moonlight as it left you. For a moment you saw a thin strand of cum linking it to you. Said finger quickly found itself in your mouth. For the longest time, you had thought tasting yourself was just some stupid porn thing, but after every fucking thing you watched included it, you thought you might as well try. And that was how you learned to love the taste of your own juices. You took the finger from your mouth, and used it to flip off the street in front of you.

Then you went back for more. This time two fingers made the journey inside you. You added a third. You turned your hand inside you, breathing deeply as you fingers came to rest against your g-spot. You smiled. you didn't have to worry about making a mess out here. You doubted you would squirt much, since you were a little dehydrated after standing under hot spotlights all evening, but you figured you might as well take the opportunity to do it without having to worry about clean up.

But anyway, that was coming later, and as good as it felt, just fucking your pussy with your hand wasn't going to get you off. Your put your other hand between your legs and started working your clit.

You let out a gasp. There was no stopping now. Even if someone approached you, you doubted you would be able to make yourself stop. And that just made it all _so. much. better._

You were panting now. You had been planning this during the dance, kicking yourself for not bringing a vibrator, but you didn't need to have worried. Although if this was what just your hands were doing to you...

You lost that thought. There were plenty of other, much sexier thoughts all swirling together in a haze of pleasure. Fantasies of being caught. Fantasies of Octavia doing this. Of doing this to Octavia. You bit your lip. Your heart was pounding. You felt a pressure, a heat growing in your pussy. Growing and growing, and—your fingers brushed against your clit and in your imagination they were Octavia's and that did it and oh god you were cumming.

You couldn't tell if it was because you yanked them out, or if it was the contractions of your pussy expelling them, but the hand and fingers you had been penetrating yourself with flew away from you, making way for the spray of cum that shot out of you and across the grass in front of you. Your other hand could feel your muscles twitching from outside as the orgasm rolled up your body, forcing you to curl up.

You sat like that for a long time. Breathing hard. Basking in the afterglow. With your eyes closed, you could almost imagine you were in your room. You wanted to just lie down and nap after that wonderful jill. But when you opened your eyes again you were still outside in the park. Oh well. You didn't feel like sleeping for much longer. You suddenly realized how cold it was, and how hard the ground was against your ass. And how sexy your fluids looked shining against your pale flesh. You gently rubbed your mound a little more, to dry off a little.

Slowly you stood up. You winced a little. Tree trunks are not actually all that comfortable. You had pulled your leggings halfway up, when your remembered your thong. You didn't really want to put it back on, and you could hardly just walk in the door of your house swinging it in your hands. You smiled as an idea came to you. You were feeling ready for a wound two now, looking forward to your vibrator at home. So, to tide your self over, you balled up your thong, and tucked it up into your vagina. With that stashed away, you pulled your leggings back up.

You put a good song on, and continued down the street. The dance was good. The music was good. The pussy was good. It was a good night.


End file.
